FNaF: Springlocks' Heads
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [POV Springtrap] This is a summary made by Springtrap of his life when he was at Freddy's the first until he was locked in the Safe Room. It contains a wonderful story of friendship, and shows how amazing friends can be, even if you're mean with them. A beautiful story of forgiveness and hope made by me, Circle of J.


_**-Springlock's Heads-**_

* * *

 _ **ONE-SHOT**_

* * *

„ _Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: « What! You too? I thought I was the only one." "_ **C.S. Lewis**

What a true statement. That's how everything happened in my life.

If my life can be called a 'Life'.

I was put into business in 1983. Maybe they shouldn't show me at all. At that time, _they_ didn't know _that_ would happen.

I was supposed to be Fredbear's best friend, but I really wasn't. Well, I thought so. Fredbear was always getting everything, the children's hugs, the clappings... even the manager, Mark Frames, prefered him than me.

But I didn't do anything wrong at that time... Bullsh*t.

My name is Springtrap, and I have a wonderful and f*cking miserable story to tell you.

This story is the summary of my freaking life.

You see, Fazbear Entertainment wanted to have a bigger business, so they decided to give their mascot, the so-called Fredbear, a new friend.

They didn't.

I wasn't Fredbear's friend. I hated him so much. He was vain and was always treating me as crap. Maybe I was, but that's not the problem here.

So, where was I ? Oh yes, Freddy's, the first. We were, as they called us, the 'Goldies'. I didn't like that name. It was inspired by Fredbear's nickname you know, how fans always call him... 'Goldie'.

Brr...

Anyway. I was Fredbear's supposed friend, and what I did was playing piano with him on the Show Stage while he was singing 'like a god', they said. I was the latest one, so they learned me how to play piano even faster than they did learn singing to Fredbear.

I was quite proud. Playing piano was some kind of privilage to me. It helped me feeling better.

The children were scared by me. My creepy smile got them every time. That was certainly why Fredbear was the most liked. I was scary as f*ck.

Some times later came the 'Originals'. That was the name of their band. Freddy Fazbear, who was called after the pizzeria. His guitarist Bonnie the Bunny, creepy as hell too, I liked him a bit. Chica the Chicken, who was in love with, you guessed who, Fredbear. And finally, there was the Pirate Fox, I think his name was Foxy or some sh*t like that.

I didn't like them very much, except for Bonnie. They were feeling better than me. They always made me cry.

Yeah, I was some kind of fragile animatronic, you understood.

Anyway, let's go on.

So, my crappy life went on until an incident with Fredbear happened. I was so damn happy when I saw him crying. He killed a child while singing, crushing his head between his huge metalical teeth. He said that the boy was his friend.

After all, everyone was Fredbear's friend, just saying. Everyone except me.

I didn't say anything when he spoke to me, telling me how sad he was and how much he regretted what happened. I didn't care about what he had to say. All I did since the beginning was playing piano on the stage and isolating somewhere, or sometimes speak with Bonnie a bit.

Fredbear wasn't my friend, and was never going to be. When the bear cried, however, I felt how horrible the situation was for him and how he needed help. He needed friends. He felt alone, finally.

How ironical.

The one who treated me as nothing, always boasting about his popularity and ridiculing me because I was always alone finally needed friends. Moreover, he was turning to me.

That made me angry as never before. The others didn't help.

Let's say that they thought I was responsible. They thought I could have stopped Fredbear before the incident happened. After all, wasn't I right next to them ? Oh yeah I was.

But I didn't give a sh*t about what could happen to Fredbear or else. They weren't my friends. They were... housemates. I didn't give a single f*ck about their life.

Then, Fredbear was feared by everyone. He scared everyone, even more than me. A child even turned to me one day, asking me to play with him. He was used to play with Fredbear but when he had seen the blood on his teeth, he didn't dare to approach him.

I was so damn satisfied. I enjoyed this period of my life so much, watching scornfully as Fredbear and his stupid friends were slowly fading from memory.

I was the main attraction. That was my victory, the first and last I had on them.

Because in 1987, I did something really bad.

Okay, I wasn't really realizing what was happening but still. Let me explain.

Fredbear and his stupid friends were thrown out of business, decaying into the Back Room while I was kept, coming sometimes to talk or play with children when it was their birthday party or some things like that.

That was beautiful. I felt like I was reborn in a much nicer world. No Fredbear, no Freddy, Chica or Foxy. Unfortunately, Bonnie wasn't there anymore but I could still walk towards the Parts & Services room to speak with him a little.

The toy animatronics had been created. Toy Chica was much more attractive than her counterpart, and Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were more... girly. Even if I knew that they were boys, they were still very feminine.

The last one, Toy Foxy. I don't count Marionette and Balloon Boy because I never really spoke to them. I saw them sometimes but never tried to meet them properly.

They didn't interest me.

Okay so, Toy Foxy. The one I hated the most. It was always smiling, happy to see children around, and it made me sick. I told to some children to destroy her. They were okay with that since I knew they didn't like the white fox either.

I helped them to do so. Oh, the fox was so mad at me. It didn't speak to me anymore. Not like I gave a sh*t but still.

Then, the birthday party came. _That_ day. Fredbear would say 'Tomorrow is Another Day', implying that it was just an incident like many, but this one didn't pass.

I bit a child.

How did that happen ? I don't know, and don't care.

All I remember was that he was trying to break my ear and that I bit him on the forehead.

I heard some time later that he lost his frontal lobe.

I didn't care. Children never liked me that much, compared to the other ones. I had always been a shadow since the toys were created.

Even if some children loved playing with me rather than playing with Toy Bonnie or some sh*tty animatronic like that, I knew that I wouldn't get as much popularity as Fredbear did in the past.

That made me mad. I wanted to be better than he was. I was extremely jealous, because I thought I was better than him and that I deserved more attention than him.

I tried my best, but nothing could help. I was forever going to be Fredbear's shadow. Fredbear's stupid and useless bunny friend, who wasn't even talking with the others.

Only playing piano and smiling to everyone. Broken inside but smiling at your face.

Hey, what would Phone Guy say... ? Something like ' _Remember to smile - You're the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ ' or some sh*t like that, wouldn't he ?

I smiled, but too long. I was sick of this crap. I was sick of my life.

After the bite, which was now called the infamous 'Bite of '87', I was thrown away, locked in what they called the 'Safe Room' and never saw the light of day again.

But there, I wasn't alone.

Guess who was there ?

None other than Fredbear, my old enemy who thought I was his friend. What a stupid thought, though.

He talked to me. I think he asked something like 'How did you end here ?' but I didn't really listened. I didn't want to speak with him.

I was heart-broken. I harmed a child, just as Fredbear did in the early 1980's.

Maybe I was just... a monster, just like he was to my mind. Maybe I wasn't more than that. Maybe I didn't deserve what was given to me.

I had been too ambitious.

I fell on my knees.

Until then, I felt like crap. I thought that maybe, Fredbear was right when he said that I needed to speak with someone.

Maybe he was the good person.

Perhaps, speaking with him could help me... I tried.

I explained what happened, and when he asked why I did such a horrible thing, I just cried. I couldn't take this anymore.

I apologized to him, said that I was sorry for being such a b*tch with him.

And guess what he said ?

 ** _"It's alright."_**

That's how he changed my life. He gave me Hope when I had lost it.

 _He_ was a true friend, while I was just a jealous bastard.

„ _A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you. "_ **Elbert Hubbard**

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Hello guys ! Hope you enjoyed this very strange fanfic. Let's say that I was quite surprised by one of my friends today, who forgave me while I was being a b*tch with him, so I wanted to thank her if she reads this story (which could seem impossible but still, just in case)**

 **I don't have an habit of writing lyrical things like that but I felt relieved when I wrote it. I think the end really beautiful, and Fredbear's forgiveness is such a wonderful proof of friendship. Springtrap had been a real sh*t with him, as I was with my friend as I told you, and still, as Fredbear is a true friend, he forgave him. That's... such a beautiful moral, to my mind, I don't know what you think. :)**

 **Thank you all guys for reading, and I'll see you next time in _FNaF: You Can't_ ! (or maybe not if you don't read this fic ^^)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Circle of J.**


End file.
